Molecularly imprinted polymers (MIPs), materials with artificially created receptor-like recognition properties, have recently attracted significant attention as potential substitutes for unstable receptors and antibodies in affinity chromatography, membranes, capillary electrophoresis and sensor technology (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,110,833, 5,587,273, 5,756,717, 5,728,296, 5,786,428 and 5,849,215). Among the factors limiting their practical application is the absence of a general procedure for polymer synthesis. Several attempts have been made to develop a general procedure for rational design of the imprinted polymers (Nicholls I. A. (1995): Thermodynamic consideration for the design of and ligand recognition by molecularly imprinted polymers, Chem. Lett., 1035-1036; Whitcombe M. J., Martin L., Vulfson E. N. (1998): Predicting the selectivity of imprinted polymers. Chromatography, 47, 457-464; Takeuchi T., Fukuma D., Matsui J. (1999): Combinatorial molecular imprinting: an approach to synthetic polymer receptors. Anal. Chem., 71, 285-290). In the best cases they give rules or hints, indicating how the MIP should be made in order to possess a certain level of specificity. Thus it is recommended that the polymerization should be performed in a hydrophobic solvent in order to produce a material able to interact with the template through electrostatic interactions. At the same time the choice of monomers, solvent and polymerization conditions in most cases depends on general principles, personal experience or information about similar systems. In some extreme cases it has been necessary to produce and investigate hundreds of polymers in order to optimize MIP monomer composition (Takeuchi et al. op. cit).